ASQ-U
[[ASQ|'ASQ for Non-Programmers]] Designers Coders Decoders Documentors ASQ SPECS Future computers are known as 'cell phones' and will be enabled with the ITS (IBM, Toshiba, Sony) consortium cell processor. ASQ has no constraints or allowances for memory size, or CPU power. Whatever ASQ exists or will develop. Several programmers can work on the same code and will ALWAYS see the results of their code Taking the right information and processing it, creates virtually anything. ASQ is the interface between the information and the required result. The end reveals the solution. ''Quantum computing and before that grid processing and Cell processors, will bypass the historical restrictions of memory, processing power and CPU design. As the potential for self configuring, growing and reconfigurable CPU's become the norm, the idea of language restricted by architecture becomes redundant # Trust metric, open source, wiki based # Net connected and web based # Integrated voice recognition # ASQ is heavily AI dependent # ASQ is language and syntax independent # ASQ is process led rather than goal orientated What we need to bootstrap * A web based language such as Javascript, Flare, XUL, Curl, Flare, Squeak * A free open source language * An interactive high level scripted language * An AI enhanced language * Standards based on XML * A search engine aware language * A collaborative language * Real time programming * Language and environment template * Flexibility, * Drag and drop For the prototype we will be using XUL as it fulfills more of these components than the other languages We intend to genereate the following components: # wizard # ide template builder # register users # create library Herding Cats Programming is a political act. Defining the relationship to society and technology. Open Source is already a movement away from inhibiting control mechanisms. As peer programming becomes prevelant the need for wiki based programming becomes apparant. Program to Design ASQ Authors: Code Use Verbose language Ideas Lobster Feb 2005 Designers Coders decoders documentors Testers Enthusiasts Should all be aware and able to contribute on a joint project. Projects need to be linked in such a way to eliminate the constant rewriting of components. This is best exemplified in the object orientated programming strategy. What are the language standards? * HTML * Javascript * Java * XML What facilities should be included in a language environment? The Interface Transformational Programming "Like many of these other efforts, Lynch and Garland’s approach starts with a concept called abstraction. The idea is to begin with a high-level summary of the goals of the program and then write a series of progressively more specific statements that describe both steps the program can take to reach its goals and how it should perform those steps. For example, a high-level abstraction for an aircraft collision avoidance system might specify that corrective action take place whenever two planes are flying too close. A lower-level design might have the aircraft exchange messages to determine which should ascend and which should descend." Intentional Software Where to store data? 5 Exabytes: All words ever spoken by human beings. How much is a Yottabyte? What exactly is enough? Data is increasingly stored in shared cyber space, with personalised access. The unique ability of humans is in the personal arrangement of data Proxy Caching AI or ALife? A-life is short for Artificial life, which is simulating biological systems to create "alive"-seeming organisms. A-life is different from artificial intelligence (AI). As Steve Grand once put it: There's much more to intelligence than logic. Most of the AI pioneers were mathematical magicians and philosophers and to them, thinking was about logic, about reason. But it has to grow out of more primitive systems, and most intelligence is not logical. Most of the time we are not reasoning people. Dogs tend not to argue about syllogisms, but they still seem bright. Chuck IBM's Deep Blue chess computer and a dog into a pond, and see which one climbs out first. Which means that intelligence is grounded in survival. If you haven't got a reason to think, you won't think, and survival is what motivates us. For more information, see the Wikipedia article on Artificial life. Evolve US Naval research Avidia Wikicity Creatures site Resources * Tactile3D * Flow based programming * Ajax Adaptive Path * Logic programming * Programming Languages Wiki * XWT ~ Running programs from a web page * Ask Igor ~ Experimental on line code debugger * XML RPC * Open Mind ~ Intelligent software * zero install ~ Running Programs from the Source * Graph generation with XML output * Search and speak * Magpie ~ early days for semantic searching * Programmers Stone * Parrot ~ new vitual machine (VM) for interpreted languages * QARC ~ Quantum computing DARPA funded * How To Design A Programming Language * Self Documenting TEX system for C and Java * Literate programming ~ inclusive documentation * Programming Manifesto * Speegle Search engine that speaks Programming Languages awaiting appraisal * AGI AI * AI in Javascript * Autonomic programming * BOO * DotGNU * Flare XML based. Expect to be written August 2005 * Forth * Fuzzy Control Language * Groovy * Io * Java based * Learn to program (game players only) * OpenAI you know it makes sense * Opencyc * Python is functional, elegant and easy to use * Qubiter Quantum compiler * Rebol commercial language (basic component free) * Scriptol * Spry * Squeak is a free Smalltalk. Creative potential and play methodology appreciated. Many design elements make it a potential integrated OS and Programming environment. * Whirl * XUL Mozilla XML language. Currently being evaluated. * Zlogo to learn to program in half an hour (5-6 year old Windows users only) ---- '''Contact: @ Ed.Jason gmail.com ASQ WebSite Category:Lobster Category:Programming